The Coming DAiZ
by K. A. Slate
Summary: Dialla, a fan girl, has a crush on a certain flying purple jester and wishes that she could journey into the world of dreams to be with him. But when her fantasy becomes reality, will it be a sweet dream? Or a beautiful nightmare? RealaOCNiGHTS (Updates coming soon!)
1. Wake Up Dialla!

The Coming of DaiZ

One dreamer, one chance to change everything

You know that moment when you get an idea and its a bad idea... but you do it anyways?

Chapter 1: Wake Up Dialla

_The girl walked down the isle of pews to the front where a large rainbow stain-glass window shown down on her. She looked down at the huge book, expecting a bible but it wasn't. Curious, she flipped the golden pages, then stopping at the marked section._

_At the top, in English read: "The Ideya". It had a picture of the five ideya and a very detailed description of each orb, but also a mention of something else. She looked at the other page, to her confusion it was on a completely different topic. Lifting up the ribbon marker she sighed in disappointment. Someone had torn the page out._

_She walked up the stair to the stone mural on the wall. It was a picture of a union. The dreams and nightmares on one side, reality on another, and in the center, joining them together, was symbol of their perfect harmony. The symbol of an ideya inside an upside-down triangle, inside a sun._

_Reaching out she pressed the ideya and the stain-glass window fell apart forming an endless crystal bridge of many colors, stretching out into the cosmos. The girl stepped forward on the rainbow bridge. She was careful not to slip. For if she fell; it would be forever in the starry depths._

_Suddenly a faint violet light glowed a distance from her._

"_There it is again; that light. Where is it coming from? _What _is it coming from?"_

_She walked toward it, wanting, no; needing to discover what the source of the light was. But with every step, the light got further and further away from her._

"_No! Stop! Wait! Come back!" She shouted, quickening her pace into full on sprint._

_Just when it seemed like she was catching up, a figure appeared before her, blocking her path. The other was wearing a cloak, its face hidden in shadow._

"_You shall not pass!" the voice from the darkness ordered._

"_W-why not?" Was all she could ask._

"_You are hardly the chosen one to wield its power."_

"_Chosen one? Wield what? What was that thing?" She asked._

_Suddenly a there was a defying shriek in her ears. She pressed her hands against the sides of her head to block the noise. The bridge shook and cracked, shattering into thousands of pieces._

_As she fell she never took her eyes off the stranger. "No! Tell me! Why am I not the one? Tell me! TELL ME!" she screamed over the ringing sound._

_Wait. Ringing sound?_

Dialla sat up, gasping for the much needed oxygen as her alarm clock dinged furiously at her, demanding that she'd wake up and turn off the alarm. Her violet eyes glared at the clock, grabbing it with both hands and shook it furiously.

"Stupid clock, I was about to get answers to that stupid dream! You stupid, obnoxious _clock_!" On 'clock' she threw the offensive item against the wall, on impact the dinging ceased and a clock shaped dent had been added to the wall's decor.

She stared at the hole for a moment before moaning and holding her head in her hands. "Mom's going to kill me."

Dialla Ramsey tumbled out of her comfortable bed on to the hard cold floor. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked around her pale yellow room and her eyes fell on the Nights calendar hanging on the wall with a day circled in purple which happened to be the last day of school.

Today.

Last day of school?

"LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" She exclaimed, scrambling to get ready for school.

She pulled off her night shirt and snapped on a white A-cup bra and pulled on her favorite tee, a purple t-shirt with a 'D' made out of bright yellow rhinestones she had punched on the front. She jumped into a pair of bold fuchsia shorts, and grabbed her brush, running it through her razor-cut magenta hair till it didn't stand up like cactus needles. She had insisted on this haircut even though her mother said it was too short and made her look like a boy.

Slipping on a pair of white socks and white and purple tennis shoes, she clipped her crescent moon choker around her neck, then began to fill her backpack with the necessities of school.

_Okay. Books, pencils, wallet, keys, folder of NiGHTS fan art, i-pod, and my notebook. There, now I'm ready._ She zipped up her pack and checked herself in the full-length mirror handing on her door.

Being 5.2 and weighing 107 lbs. she was a tiny girl for sixteen, but her dad had said that she was as strong a diamond and as precious as a ruby.

_Speaking of Dad. _She rummaged through the bottom draw beneath her socks and pulled out an old picture frame, the glass was cracked slightly but the picture beneath it was luckily undamaged. A young man had posed for the picture; sapphire blue eyes that sparkled with laughter and a confident smile gave her hope. She ran a hand through her dark pink hair, wishing she had inherited her father's royal blue. She had asked her mom into dying it that color but the woman wouldn't have it.

"I don't want to look at you and be reminded of _him_!" Her mother would say, then would always add with a bitter voice. "You act like him enough as it is."

To which Dialla would retort in her mind. _'As apposed to being be a trollop like you, that can't hold a relationship for more than a month? No thank you!'_ But of course she would never says this out loud. She couldn't stand to be slapped again. A punch was one thing but slaps just stung and were humiliating.

Dialla shook her head of the bad memories and gave the picture a kiss. "Wish me luck, Daddy. I wish you were still here." she smiled sadly for a moment, and then hid the picture again then got to her feet. "Okay! I'm ready!" she cheered, then zoomed down stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Mom..." she stopped short and almost gagged at the sight in front of her. _God, can't they get a room!?_

Victoria Ramsey, also known as 'Vicky' by everyone, was up on the counter, arms and legs wrapped around the waist of Stan Jenkins, her mom's newest boyfriend— Dialla had lost count after one year since the divorce. Her mother was a magnet for losers. Her dad had been the best thing that had happened to her and then she went and cheated on him. Dialla could remember the fight and the only reason her dad had stayed was to get custody of their daughter, but the stupid courts gave it to Vicky.

Her father would come to visit when it was his time but Vicky would drag Dialla out for an all-day trip and get back when he had left. And then he stopped visiting. Vicky assumed that he had 'gotten the message', but Dialla still cling to the hope that he would come for her.

The following years resembled the stories in fairy tale books about wicked stepmothers. Dialla would find herself home alone most of the time but in the moments her mother was home she would find an excuse to yell at her even if she had to make one up. Dialla would fall asleep waiting up for her to come home but quickly learned not to do that as Vicky started bringing home strange men. Sometimes it would be the same guy but by the next month he was gone and her mother's happiness went with him. Dialla hated the breakups and learned to avoid the wrathful mother at all costs till she brought home another loser.

Speaking of losers, Stan was the worst as they came. With the others, they had ignored her but she had started noticing Stan taking a particular interest in her. Even asked Vicky to meet her daughter; and would ask her questions like where she went to school, if she was in any after school events. Dialla at first found him refreshing until the way he looked at her made her guts twist into a knot.

Dialla was jarred from her thoughts by her name being used. "Dialla! What are you still doing here?! You'll be late for school!" her mother pretended to care about her daughter as she was in the presence of Stan.

"I-I was just going..." Dialla said quietly, glancing at Stan who had zeroed his cold gray eyes on her. _That look again. _She fought back the shiver and slowly backed away to the door.

Once she was outside she did what she called a 'shudder dance', which involved a shudder that went throughout the body, flailing of the arms, occasional jumping, and most importantly sticking your tongue out and say the word 'gross' repeatedly.


	2. Last Day of School

Chapter 2: Last Day of School

Ah, the safe haven known as 'School. The place where learning, peer-pressure, and popularity were all that mattered. Dialla wasn't particularly fond of the homework load or the occasional bullies and snobs that the establishment housed but it kept her away from home and also allowed her to spend time with her two best friends. Her _only _friends, but who was counting?

"Hey, Dialla!" The topics of discussion called to her. She turned from her open locker and smiled. "Hey Polly, Hey Kitty! What's up?" She asked as Polly hugged her tightly.

When the girl let go she twirled. "Just finished making this masterpiece. What do you think?" She asked, batting her large blue eyes and flipped a corkscrewed pigtail with her hand. She was wearing a hot pink tank-top under a short cut white jacket with pink and baby blue gems on the collar and cuffs. A short washed out jean skirt came down just above the knees and the source of the clomping was from the beige leather boots.

"Wow, you look great, Polly." Dialla complemented the bubbly girl. Polly was always making some article of clothing and showing it off at school. Her friend's work would soon be in magazines and be worn by models, if not already. Since her parents were wealthy and connected it would be easy for them to publish their daughter's work.

Kitty stood at a slight distance to avoid getting swept up in the blonde girl's antics. "Hey Dialla, you look nice today." She said with little emotion to no emotion, Dialla smiled at the complement anyways, knowing that that was just how Kitty was.

"Yeah, Dialla, where's the dumpster you dug that outfit out of." A nasally voice chimed in. Standing there in all her puffed up vanity was Gigi Windsor and her posy giggling like morons. One of the followers stepped forward and without warning, tugged at Dialla's magenta locks with her hand. "Look at this! Such a bold color!" She cried.

Gigi sniffed and turned her nose up. "Cici, don't touch garbage, who knows where its been." She flipped her dyed blonde locks.

Cici let go like she had touched poo. "Eeeew! Now I like have to wash my hands!" she wined and her twin sister Mimi consoled her.

Gigi stepped up and glared down at Dialla, she had a few inches on the other girl. "It's bad enough to exist when no one wants you, your daddy left for a reason. Get a clue." She smirked as Dialla's eyes got wide and started to water, but wasn't counting on the girl she had picked on for so long to grow a backbone.

The pink haired girl bristled and shoved Gigi away from her as hard as she could, causing the bully to fall back on her butt. "Don't you dare talk bad about my dad, you... you... whore!" Living alone with her mother gave Dialla the special slut-detector.

Gigi's eyes flared and she got to her feet then swung her hand. Her manicured nails were out for blood. That was when Kitty's hand shot out and grabbed Gigi's wrist in a vice grip and then twisted her arm around making Gigi cried out in pain. "I don't think so." She said coldly, her dark blue hair fell past her shoulders in straight lock. Her ruby colored eyes narrowed at the twins that were about to gang up on her but froze in their steps.

It was never wise to cross paths with Kathryn Chase. One, the girl was freakishly tall and dressed like a rebel, with leather jackets, spiked collars and motorcycle gloves; all in black. This was just a surface warning; she was also a master at martial arts; but if that wasn't a big enough warning to stay away, her mother was a ruthless lawyer that had a reputation of shredding whoever had the guts to go against her. Her father had his own reputation as a brilliant scientist that swam with the big fishes.

"Leave." Kitty ordered, and released her hold on the blonde bimbo.

Gigi cradled her arm and shot a withering glare back at the trio. "I'll get you for this!" She growled.

Kitty just snorted, unimpressed by the threat. "I'd like to see how far she gets with a lawsuit for harassment." She mused running her fingers through her straight cut bangs.

Polly had taken out a comb and was fixing Dialla's hair. "Are you alright, sweetie?" She asked.

Dialla nodded. "I will be." She sighed and tugged on a lock of her own hair. It was an odd color but it was her natural hair color. Apparently, only in Twin Seeds, people were born with unnatural hair color. Blue, purple, hot rod red, green, and yes magenta.

"By the way," Polly decided to change the subject and take their minds off the unpleasantness of high school. "I finally got the last issue!" Polly cried excitedly, taking a comic book out of her pack and then shoving it in Dialla's face. "Sorry, I'm just so psyched that I have the complete set!"

"S'okay. Let me see!" Dialla, grateful for the change of topics, took the thin paperback out of her squealing friend's hands. "Oh my gosh! This is it! Nights into Dreams 6th issue!" she exclaimed flipping madly through the comic, squealing and blushing at every part that showed a picture of Nights.

"Did you bring the picture?" Polly asked as Dialla was flipping through her book.

"Huh?" Dialla said looking up, "Oh yeah…" she handed the comic to Kitty to rummage through her backpack till she pulled out a piece of paper. "I finished it last night." She handed her friend a drawing of Puffy the nightmaren and another figure on stage looking like they were preforming. The figure was suppose to be Polly if she ever became a nightmaren.

"Oh wow. Dialla, I love it!" she said holding her picture close to her but trying not to wrinkle it at the same time.

Kitty flipped through the comic then glanced at the picture. "That's very good Dialla. Could you do mine next? You know, the one with my character and Clawz?"

Dialla nodded. "Next one on my list." She never really boasted, but she had a talent in the art of drawing. With her insane imagination and daydreaming skills she loved taking the colorful scenes and freezing them on paper for the world to see. She wanted to expand, go into painting, sculpting maybe; she wanted to create something with her hands in hopes to maybe inspire someone else to dream of something great.

"Oh!" Polly exclaimed. "I have something for you." she sang, handing her a brown paper bag Dialla had failed to notice.

Dialla smiled and accepted the gift. "What is it?" she asked peeking in the bag and gasped. Quickly, she reached in and pulled out a soft tee-shirt and held it up. Polly held the bag for her so Dialla could hold it with two hands.

It was a dark indigo shirt with a picture of NiGHTS looking incredibly enticing lying on a starry bed, with a seductive look in his eyes. Written below the picture in a cursive script read:_ "In Your Dreams."_

"Nosebleed." was all she could say. She held the shirt close to her as if she was hugging NiGHTS himself.

"It's pajamas!" Shouted Polly. "See? I put the ideya pattern on the pants and sleep jacket, _and_ I took it upon myself to make you slippers as well. They match NiGHTS' shoes." Polly giggled, showing each of her masterpieces.

Dialla reached in the bag feeling each article of clothing. "They're so soft."

"Duh. You need to be comfortable when you sleep." She pointed out. "It's bamboo. It will keep you warm but is light enough to not make you sweaty at night."

Dialla grinned. "Thank you. I'll wear them tonight. I promise."

Polly put a hand on her hip. "Oh you better." she scolded, and then laugh to show she wasn't serious. It was then the school bell went off.

"Come on, or we'll be late for class!" Dialla cried rushing down the hall to her first class with her two friends rushing behind her.

* * *

Fast-forward through boring last day classes and summer study encouragement to lunch period.

"God, I'll be so glad when school is over." Polly moaned when entering the cafeteria.

"Heard that." Dialla said taking a tray and handing it to the lunch lady.

"You didn't bring your own lunch?" Polly asked.

"I'll have the chicken, the mashed potatoes with gravy, _lots_ of gravy, and a bottled water." Dialla told the lunch lady, pointing to each of her own food groups. "Didn't have time to make It." she said to Polly, taking her tray of food. "Save me a seat okay?"

"Sure no prob." Polly winked as she and Kitty went to commandeer a table.

"That'll be seven, twenty-five." the lady at the cash-register told her. Dialla pulled out her wallet, paid for her meal and went to join her friends.

"I had that dream again." She said as she sat down.

Her friends looked at each other. "The missing page and the light?" Polly asked.

Kitty opened her authentic Japanese bento box complete with chopsticks and clapped her hands together in a prayer motion. "Itadakimasu. How long has it been?" she asked, popping an eel roll into her mouth.

Dialla made a volcano with her mashed potatoes. "Well... it started I guess on my 13th birthday."

"Wait, so we're talking around three years?" Polly stared. "That's like..." She tried to do the math in her head.

"1095 days." Kitty said quickly.

Polly nodded. "Right, 1095 _nights_ of having the same dream over and over."

"How far did you get this time?"

"To the light?"

Kitty nodded.

Dialla sighed. "A lot farther this time. I was actually catching up to it. But..."

Both Kitty and Polly waited for her to finish, when she didn't they asked in unison. "But?"

Dialla started, and then looked back at her food. "Someone stopped me."

"Who?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. He, I think it was a guy anyways... He wore a cloak. I couldn't see the face."

"Did he say anything?" Polly asked, her own lunch left idle.

"Yeah, at first it told me I couldn't go any further. When I asked why not, he said "You are hardly the chosen one to wield its power.""

"Weird." Was all the bluenette said.

"Creepy! Now I have goose-bumps" Polly whined, rubbing her arms furiously.

Dialla leaned on her arm in thought. "But... there was something familiar about him or his voice. I've heard it before."

Kitty stood up. "Well, it will come to you. You guys better hurry. Lunch will be over in a few minutes." she said walking back to her locker.

In unison, both girls stared after her, at their untouched food and then at their watches. "_Shoot!_" they cursed, and started eating as fast as they could, trying their best not to choke.

* * *

"And remember class, that's SOH CHA TOA." Mr. Stott informed his class, underlining the initials with the white chalk.

Dialla was staring out the window at the clouds, daydreaming. She took pride in her ability to daydream. Unlike her night dreams which haven't changed and where she lacks control, she was in her element. Sometimes it became so intense that she couldn't see anything even though her eyes were open, she would fly, run, jump; but her body stayed still in her seat.

In this particular moment she was daydreaming about NiGHTS of course and she was flying with him through the clouds, laughing and smiling at each other. Suddenly, the nightmaren was in front of her. His marble blue eyes sparkled with love and untold secrets. She smiled back. Their faces drew closer and closer, he closed his eyes and she did the same.

Their lips-

_Tap._

Dialla's eyes snapped open when something hit her temple and she looked down to see a tiny pink paper airplane on her desk. _Stupid Polly._

Unwrapping the paper she read the sparklely blue ink. _'Dreaming about a certain purple horned cutie?' _she glanced at the sender and gave a sheepish grin that made Polly giggle. The blonde went back to taking notes in her pink fuzzy notebook.

Unbeknown to Dialla, Kitty was staring at her from her desk behind her. The bluenette's eyes narrowed and she forced herself to look back at her sketchbook, where love poems written to NiGHTS took the place of math notes.

* * *

Students poured out of the school in a flood the moment the bell rang.

"School's out! I can't believe it!" Dialla cheered.

"Yeah, it's been a long school year." Kitty said popping her neck.

"So what are you doing this summer, Kitty?" Polly asked.

"I'm not doing much other than kung fu classes and guitar lessons. Why?"

"Well, this new karaoke club is opening up in two weeks and I thought that after my violin lessons we could go and rent a room and hang out!"

"Sounds like fun, Poll! We could make a Nights fan-club in a room!" Dialla suggested.

"Great idea D, Oh there's Sam, okay I gotta go home now. Bye!"

"Bye Poll!" Dialla called.

Polly waved as she got into her limo and Sam the driver drove off.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then, bye." Kitty said walking away.

"Okay bye KC!" Dialla waved her friend goodbye.

"Well time to head home." She told herself as she started walking home.

As she took the shortcut through the park a young boy ran past her toward the swings, laughing the whole way as a red ball of light chased after him.

_Red ball of light?_ Her head whipped around, but whatever it was gone, as was the boy. _Weird... _Suddenly a strange feeling bubbled up in the pit of her stomach.

Something was going to happen tonight.

"Well, I better head home then." She told herself as she started walking home.


	3. A Dream Come True?

Chapter 3: Dream Come True

"I'm home." She called out timidly once she stepped through the door. No one greeted her and she breathed out a sigh of relief. Tacking her report card on the fridge for her mother to look at later and headed upstairs to put away her things. She came back downstairs moments later to find something to eat from the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she rummaged around, looking for anything that wasn't molding or of the alcoholic nature.

"Welcome home, Dialla." A man's voice said that made her dropped the Tupperware of last nights leftovers on the floor.

She whipped around to see Stan standing there wearing an amused smirk and that _look_ again. She felt bad vibes radiating off of him like a nuclear plant.

"Oh... I... I didn't know anyone was home. Where's mom?" She asked trying to appear unnerved at his sneaking up on her. Her eyes glanced around the apartment for any sign if her mom was home. Vicky hadn't yelled at her the moment she walked in and her purse wasn't in sight so those were two major clues of her absence.

"At work." Stan said with a casual shrug and took a step closer.

_Work? _Dialla eased the refrigerator door shut and went to pick up the dishware when Stan stooped and grabbed it for her. She mumbled a thank you as she reached out to take it from him but flinched when he took her by the wrist. His grip was strong but he wasn't squeezing. She looked up into his gray eyes and her gut twisted as she recognized the perverted rawness of lust in his gaze.

Dialla began to panic and her heart pounded in her chest. "L-let go..." she demanded weakly, flinching when he chuckled and moved forward. He pinned her wrist against the cold steel fridge and then started playing with the hem of her shirt. She squirmed under his cold touch. "Please st-stop!" she protested.

"Relax, princess. I'm preparing you for the world." he said and his hand moved down to her shorts. "After all, like mother like daughter."

Dialla had been frozen in fear but that last comment made her snap. With a sharp jerk she slammed her knee in his soft spot and grabbed the house phone then took off to her room when his voice became as high-pitched as Polly's.

She slammed the door shut and locked all seven locks then dead-bolted the door, and then shoved her dresser in front of the door. Once the barricade was up, she dove under the bed and sobbed, her fingers shook as she tried to punch in 9-1-1, but she dropped the phone when her door knob rattled and Stan pounded on the door, screaming at her and calling her all kinds of things.

Dialla moved back further under the bed, squeezing her eyes shut and attempted to day dream him gone. She daydreamed that NiGHTS came through her window and flew her out to safety, whispering that it was going to be alright, chanting her name over and over.

When Dialla opened her eyes, her room was darker Stan must have been gone because she didn't hear anything anymore. Waiting a few more moments she poked her head out and was revealed to see the dresser and door still in place and in tact. She pulled herself out finally, ignoring her muscle groan in protest and stood. She wasn't about to leave her room, not until she heard the harsh voice of her mother telling her that they broke up or that Stan left. She may be here for a while.

She pulled out her secret stash of emergency foods for such occasion and munched on a Twinkie. Her throat was sore which made it hard to swallow but she took a sip of her water bottle from school, and after another Twinkie, two moon pies; she pushed the stash back under the bed then began to get ready for the night.

Dressed in her new NiGHTS pajamas, Dialla lay on her bed, finishing up the picture of Kitty's character: Blade with the nightmaren Clawz. She sighed looking at another picture on her desk; it was a picture of herself and Nights together. She was so pathetic. Not only was she a die hard fan of a game hardly anyone plays, she actually dreams of him coming for her and rescuing her from this place.

Why she put so much faith in this imaginary being was simply because she loved him. Correction, she was madly _in love _with the purple jester... head over heels, couldn't stop thinking about him, in love. She loved his care-free personality, how no matter how dire everything got he could still bring her joy. She wished on countless stars for him to come alive and be her boyfriend... maybe more. Yet no matter how hard she wished, it never came true.  
Firstly, she had standards when it came to guys for one thing. And Second, the world of NiGHTS wasn't real. Oh but it would be so cool if it was!

Ever since she was little, she would always look for signs that it was real; like trying to seeing the ideya in people or realistic dreams, she remembered a long time ago, when she was about nine she was playing in the park and she saw a brown-haired boy her age that had a red light circling around him. When she tried to tell her parents —when her parents were still together— her mom said she was just seeing things but her father said that he believed her.

_Just like today... _She looked at the clock. 11:29 pm. just about time for her to go to sleep. But school was out. So she could stay up longer. She picked up a blank sheet of paper and began drawing.

She glanced up at the clock again. 11:59 pm. _Whoa, time really flew._

She looked back at her nearly completed picture. It was a sketch of the rainbow bridge with the violet light and the cloaked figure. Without realizing it she had drawn NiGHTS stand on the bridge exactly where she stood last night.

"That's so weird. It looks like NiGHTS but the horns are wrong... great, his clothes are wrong too." she shook her head. "I'll fix it tomorrow." She said as she got in her bed.

She'd probably have that dream again. This time she wouldn't hesitate. She'd run toward that light and push that figure off the bridge. Nothing should stand between her and that light. She could feel that it belonged to her and no one else.

She closed her eyes waiting for sleep to take her back to that bridge. Waiting… waiting... wait-

Midnight.

When she opened her eyes again she wasn't in the chapel but a room she'd never seen before. She looked around stunned by the sudden change in scenery. The walls were diamond checkered red and blue and a floor that was gray and squishy. She tried to get up but the floor was so wobbly, it was like trying to stand on a water-bed the size of a skating rink.

Very carefully, she tried walking forward, to the only door in the big room, but as soon as she put her foot down to take the first step, the floor swallowed her leg. Frantically she tried to pull her foot from the putty floor, only to get her other leg pulled in. Suddenly there was a pounding at the door and a blue cat-like creature burst in, she recognized it immediately. _Clawz._

Clawz zeroed in on her then charged, completely immune to the gloppy flooring. The substance holding her legs was as thick as molding clay but was pulling her in like quicksand. Clawz leaped into the air ready to pounce on its victim with deadly accuracy. The playdough floor was already up to her chest, pulling her in faster and faster. This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare!

As the gray matter reached her chin, she stretched out her arm in attempt to grab anything that could save her. But something grabbed her arm instead and the gray quicksand trap released her as she was yanked up and her away from the cat nightmaren.

As she went higher and higher, away from the room, below her was a shadowy land, with dead trees and other than that, barren ground. There were screams in the air, cries for help. Against the moon there was a tiny silhouette of a castle, but it was hard to tell from so far away. She couldn't believe it, she was actually in Nightmare!

Turning into the embrace of her rescuer... or captor, she looked up and was met by a golden masked face. Red and black horns stuck out of his head. _R...Reala?_ She stared into his icy blue eyes, her mind racing for answers. _Reala and... that was Clawz! Oh my god! It's real it's really real! My wish came true!_ The thought of his name made a weak giggle escape her lips.

"You enjoy the feel of flight, dreamer?" The Nightmaren spoke.

She tensed up. Was Reala going to dropped her? Would she wake up if she hit the ground?  
This dream wasn't like the violet light and the missing page. Something changed.

"Don't be afraid... you may not wake again, but I won't hurt you, unless necessary... meaning, don't fight us and you'll be just fine."

"W-won't wake up again?" She was sure it was just a dream now, but the thought was interesting. _I'm trapped? What would it be like to stay in the dream world forever? Wait... who's "us"?_

"We plan on keeping you here for a while, Dreamer."

"I have a name, you know. It's Dialla." She said, getting annoyed.

"Not for long..."

"What? What do you mean 'Not for long'?"

He didn't answer her even when they landed. "Come with me." Reala hovered through the passageways and Dialla scowled but followed on foot.

"What do you want with me?" Even though this was a dream she still felt threatened.

"You'll see, dreamer. You'll see." The response made her a bit nervous but more annoyed since he hasn't called her by her name yet.

Soon they reached the main room of the castle, where the huge shape of Wizeman the Wicked hid in the shadows.

_Oh_ _crap_...


	4. DAiZ, the Nightmaren

**Chapter 4: DAiZ of NiGHTS**

"Welcome, Dialla to Nightmare." Wizeman said in a voice meant to be taunting and somewhat creepy.

Dialla was frozen, she couldn't believe how BIG he was. He never seemed this intimidating in the games before. She summoned up the courage to speak to the intimidating ruler of dark dreams. "W-why am I here?" she asked, flinching when the monstrous hands slowly flew toward her and began to circle her. The eyes stared unblinking which sent shivers up her spine.

"Do you fear me, child?" the deep voice asked.

"N-no, I always stutter and freeze up in the presence of pure evil." She may be terrified but like her mother she was never too put out for sarcasm. The dark lord seemed to feed off of her fear as he chuckled.

_What's happening? NiGHTS is for real? Why am I here? Aren't I supposed to be chasing that purple light right about now?_

Dialla's head whipped around at the three pairs of eyes on her but they all kept moving. "What do you want from me?" She finally asked, figuring that she was brought here for a reason.

"All I need you to do is stand still", Wizeman said, and Reala backed up a bit.

Dialla tried to run, to move, something to get her away but her limbs became so heavy. She heard about this from Polla and Kitty. Whenever they had a nightmares and something was chasing them or they had to run their bodies in the dream would move so slowly as if they were submerged in molasses, or time for them slowed down incredibly. Then she noticed the little streams of white sparkles approaching her. Where did those things come from?

One landed, lightly, on the back of her hand, and she could move again. Immediately, she tried to brush it off, but it was permanently stuck there. More sparkles poured in from either side of the area, rushing to congregate around her.

"What's going on?" She whimpered. Millions of little particles of light were wrapping themselves around her body...they were rapidly consuming her bare feet and crawling up her pants legs.

"St-Stop it!" she yelled, stumbling to the floor, desperately trying to shake off the little lights eating at her body. "_Stop_!"

But they didn't listen. They continued to wrapped around her back, then closed in around his arms. There were too many sparkles now for her to even see clearly. Then, at last, they began to close, surging up from her waist, and down from her head. She'd be completely encased.

"What _is _this?" she cried out instead. "_What's happening to me_?" But, of course, there was nobody to answer him.

Dialla squeezed her eyes shut as the light began to eat away at her face.

"Gyyaaaaaaah!" she screamed out as the particles at last covered her entire head. It burned like she'd just emerged in a vat of rubbing alcohol. Her body felt like it was being squeezed and pulled in every which way. She dropped to the ground and writhed. Desperately, trying to tear herself out of them, but it was no use. And finally, they closed completely over her chest.

The terrible burning sensation flared up again, even more piercing, and it only lasted a few more seconds, before, mercifully, the light began to gently fade out again and left her, shaking on the mirror floor.

Dialla held perfectly still and waited until the very last prickles of the searing light had gone before she chanced to open her eyes again. Standing up shakily, her eyes caught her reflection on the floor and gasped as large purple marble eyes stared back.

She didn't recognized herself at all. She wasn't human anymore. Her head was now a sphere with a bright yellow jester's hat that, when she felt it, was a part of her head. Twin horns protruding out curled down then flipped up at the ends. She felt at the mask on her face, blinking those large eyes when her fingers felt skin, instead of mask materials. The mask was painted on, like butterfly's wings, in cyan and lilac hues with white sparkles around her eyes.

Her hands moved down, fingering the yellow ribbon around her white collar, and then pulling at the brass buttons on the richly patterned purple vest. Over the vest was a Gumby green coat with gold trim and a fuchsia patterned lining, it was buttoned at her middle by a single button shaped like a four sided diamond. Pants that matched her yellow cap covered her spaghetti legs and purple boots trimmed also in gold adorned her feet that had grown in size. A emerald star gem was encrusted on the shin of each boot.

"I look like Mardi Gras threw up on me." She said to herself. It was true, every part over her was in different shades of gold, purple, or green; with acceptation of white for the undershirt. Even her nails were painted a light violet.

Reala's snickered brought her out of her daze. She looked up at Wizeman. "Why me?"

"You will replace the one who betrayed me."

_NiGHTS_. "B-but why me?

"I have my reasons. From now on, your name is DAiZ."

_Days... or Daze?_ "Um… How do you spell that?"

"D-A-i-Z."

"Oh…Cool. Uh…I... have another question..."

"Yes?"

"Didn't you and Nights and Reala and all the other nightmaren die?"

"My dear child... dreams never die, as long as we exist in the dreams and nightmares of humans."

"So, that's how it works... does that mean as long as you have had communication with a visitor, you have the chance at being... immortal?"

Dialla, or as she was now called, "DAiZ", was beginning to think this idea of being "trapped" here as a nightmaren wasn't so bad. She thought about it, it was actually pretty cool. But how long will it last? And what about her friends? Polly and Kitty. If she did restore Wizeman to his full strength would he send her back or keep her here?

"How long am I going to stay in the dream world?"

"As long as needed... I may even have use for you after you are sent back to the waking world."

"What about my body? What will happen to it?"

"Your physical form will remain unchanged. Appearing as only asleep and you will awaken once I have no use of you."

But what about the time? What if I'm asleep for weeks. My mom is in debt as is without hospital bills for a comatose daughter to add to the mix.

Wizeman droned on about how she was to remain loyal and there punishments for betrayal were dire. Blah blah blah.

_What's to become of me?_


	5. The Replacement

Chapter 5: The Replacement

"Reala, can I ask you something?"

"What?" He didn't snap. Not really, so DAiZ didn't think it would hurt to ask.

"You're supposed to be cruel and stuff, so, why are you not being so to me right now?"

"Heh, have you given me a reason to be 'cruel and stuff'? Besides that, I think you have the potential to become one of my greatest partners!" He sounded enthusiastic… in a scary sort of way. No matter how nice he seemed at any given time, he would always have that evil grin and that maniacal laugh and that creepy tone in his voice.

_Creepy! Creepy! Creepy! Creepy! Creepy! Creepy! Creepy! Creepy! _

_He's kinda cute._

DAiZ shook her head, "_Where did that come from?! Cute? He's scary!_

_But a good scary. _Her mind argued.

_He gives me the creeps. _She shot back.

_Creeps? Or something more along the lines of nosebleeds? _Her mind purred, if minds could even purr.

_Gross... He looks like the lead mime from a circus slasher flick._

_But a cute mime-_

"Ahhh! SHUT UP!" She screamed.

Reala, who had been informing his new sibling on the guidelines of being a nightmaren, jumped when she suddenly let out a screech and promptly told him to shut up. He gave her a withering look. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

DAiZ glanced at Reala. She hadn't meant to scream but now that it happened well... "Uh... Sorry! I wasn't talking to you." She looked away, completely embarrassed.

Reala didn't believe her so he thought he'd set her straight. "Just between you and me-and it had better stay between you and me- I plan on overthrowing Wizeman and ruling Nightmare myself. So watch it."

_Heh... Good Luck._ She thought sarcastically, "Why would you tell me this? You don't even know if I plan on being loyal to you or Wizeman yet."

"I figure you have no choice… do you really want to betray master Wizeman or me? Me, I'll kick your ass, and Wizeman will kick it five times harder... well, maybe not now, at this moment… but you'd still suffer severely."

"Oh, I really don't have much of a choice than, do I?" _This could be a problem..._ DAiZ thought, _I need to get to Nights somehow without getting caught, and the subject was changed before Wizeman agreed to my condition... I'll just have to lie low for a while._

"So, have you tried flying, yet?" Reala asked.

"No reason to." She used the valid excuse that everything in the castle was conveniently accessible by foot. But she withheld the real reason.

"But you're … you were human, surely you wish to fly." Reala narrowed his eyes then grinned. "Unless you're afraid of heights." He teased, though a bit disappointed that his new partner had turned out to be a sniveling coward of a human.

"I'm not afraid." She immediately retorted, then added sheepishly. "I just... can't get the hang of it." It was harder than it looked! One would assume that it would be easy.

Reala let out a laugh. "Why on earth would master Wizeman choose someone so weak?"

"I am not weak!" She snapped, "It's just a little difficult. Besides maybe he picked randomly…"

"Wizeman wouldn't pick randomly, he'd think it all the way through. You must be very special somehow, dreamer."

"Stop calling me that, I'm not a dreamer anymore... or really have been."

"But you're still dreaming."

"Yeah yeah. So, uh…. Tell me about yourself, Reala, and don't spare the details. I'm kind of a fan of the dream world." If DAiZ maybe got to know him more, maybe she could build some trust… that would make things easier. She hated being deceitful, but what option did she have?

_Besides, maybe I'll get to alter his appearance. Like some pants... I don't think he has one... does he? _She had to stop herself from looking south. _ NO! Not gonna look! Gross, bad girl!_

"What's there to know? You are a fan of this world, are you not? You should know everything there is to know about Nights and I."

"But not everything to know about Nightopia and Nightmare, like, how did Wizeman come to be?" _Internet doesn't have all the answers._

"Well, you'd have to go back to the very first nightmare..." Reala and DAiZ talked for the rest of the night about their very different worlds and about themselves.

DAiZ really hadn't expected Reala to open up so quickly! _I wonder if NiGHTS will be as open._

And hiding in the shadows, there was a little pair of ears waiting for a chance to leave to tell a certain friend about her.

"... Anyways, this will be your realm until further notice." Reala stopped in front of a Purple door with silver trim and handles.

"Realm?" She asked as the door opened and her jaw dropped.

The door must have been a portal or something, the realm was like a miniature world, but it was still huge!

As she stepped into the world, her eyes looked at everything.

She had seen a place like this once and that was in a game called Golden Sun, the Sol Sanctuary. "The creator must have seen this..." She whispered, and walked to the edge of the island touching one of the bronze pillars that circled the edges of each island as there were many. A black ocean stretched out before her into a horizon of purples and blues. The sky was lit up by the true beauty of the heavenly bodies and a single blue crescent moon.

DAiZ was awestruck at the beauty of the realm. "I... it's..." Something caught her eye on an island near her. It looked like a bed, the island appeared to be in jumping distance; she noted that some of the islands would have to be accessed by flight.

Everything about the realm, dedicated itself to a certain individual. But it wasn't her. _The elegance had so much thought put in it. A night themed room... no way._

"Reala... is this?" She gestured around the small world.

Reala nodded, "Yes, this was NiGHTS' realm." For a brief moment, he looked sad, remorseful even but then it was gone, hidden behind that tacky gold mask.


	6. Everyone's A Critic

Chapter 6: Bad Songs and Bad Jokes

It had been two days since she became DAiZ; she skipped happily around the castle humming a song. She should have been frightened in her situation but that just wasn't her nature. Without realizing it she started singing one of her favorite songs happily and loudly.

"A never ending dream, a dream of you! I believe I've received a sign of you, tonight I wanna hide my feelings too-"

"Will you stop that racket? With that horrible voice you make Puffy sound like a pop-star." A cold voice scolded her.

DAiZ felt her blood run cold and a sick feeling emerge in her stomach like someone punched her in the gut. She read stories and bios about Puffy on the internet and all of them said that she was indeed the worst singer in both the Night Dimension and the Waking World.

Turning around she could to see Reala leaning against his door to his room, giving her an annoyed look. Swallowing the lump in her throat she quickly pasted on a fake cheerful grin.

"Sorry 'bout that Reala. I'll try not to sing so loudly next time." she said cheerfully, but inside she wanted to cry. _Don't give him the satisfaction._

Reala was stunned by her reaction but before he could do anything, a familiar nightmaren floated up to them.

"Hey Daizy!" An orange guy with a white cape (mantle) and an invisible body called out, "I got a new joke! Wanna hear it?"

DaiZ looked at Reala who was floating away and looked back at the crazy person. Jackle was not known for good jokes, but laughter was something she needed now. "Go for it, Jackle!"

Jackle got excited. Bad thing. "Okay! Here it goes! Two blondes walk into a building... you'd think at least one of them would have seen it!" Jackle let out a loud cackle at his joke.

DaiZ held back the groan and forced a laugh. "That's so funny. I got one. What do you do when a blonde throws a pin at you?"

Jackle had to use what brain he had to think of the answer. Coming up short he shrugged. "What?"

With a straight face she delivered the punch-line. "Run like hell.. She's got a grenade in her mouth."

The two stared at each other for a full second before both burst out into peals of laughter. DaiZ kept on laughing until her sides hurt and tears were flowing.

Reala had wanted to apologize for insulting his sibling like that but didn't want to ruin this moment for her to compose herself. So he just stood there, biting the inside of is mouth to keep from laughing.

_I'll make it up to her somehow._ He thought and flew off to his realm.


	7. Imaginative Sewing

Chapter 7 Imaginative Sewing

"Puffy, what are you doing?" DAiZ asked the plump nightmaren; who was busy cutting up colored fabric then stitching them together rather poorly.

"Oh, DAiZ, come, sit." Gestured the fat nightmaren, "I… am making a hat for Jackle, do you think he'll like it?" she asked holding up a wad of white and yellow fabric badly sewn together.

"It looks… uh… bad." DAiZ admitted, waiting for Puffy to get mad and throw a fit.

To her surprise, the fat nightmaren let out a hearty laugh. "Oh ho ho ho! Tell me something I don't know, dear." Puffy said with a smile.

_Her personality reminds me of Grandma Nutt from Candy Land... but looks more like Jolly._ Dialla thought to herself, watching the fat nightmaren.

_Then _Puffy rung the wad out like it was soaked and then shook it till it glowed then transformed into a perfect done yellow and white stared double pointed jester hat, fit for Jackle.

"Whoa…" DAiZ said amazed. "Ya gotta teach me that!"

"Oh, indeed I shall!" Puffy said, grabbing more cloth and a needle. "Now pass me that spool and let's get cracking! Now the first you think of what item of clothing you want to make; pants, shirt, hat, etc. Then get the colors you want to use and when you have them cut out the shape, lay them on top of each other and then take needle and the magic black thread and sew them together."

"Okay…" DAiZ did as instructed and ended up with a mess of a new vest for herself. "…Now what do I do?" She asked rather depressed.

"Chin up dear, now comes the molding, twist it to ring it out; gotta squeeze out all that imperfection and then shake off the rest of the junk to finish the job." The obese Nightmaren advised, make gestures with her hands.

DAiZ obeyed almost feeling like Wizeman for a while, pretending that the wad of clothing was a nightmaren and she was Wizeman, shaping her own minion to be obedient, strong, and loyal. Before she knew it, a beautiful perfect vest on the front was lying in her hands.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! You're a natural!" Puffy gave her a slap on the back that made her sail out of her seat and crash into a wall. "Oops, sorry DAiZ, Don't know my own strength!" she said bouncing over to the fallen Nightmaren helping her up.

"S'all good Puff, Thanks for teaching me this skill!" DAiZ said cheerfully, looking down at her new indigo vest with silver trim with two silver moons on it. Then she got the best present idea for…

"DAiZ!" Reala called, breaking her train of thought.

"Yo?" DAiZ looked over at him flying through the door.

"Come on, or your going to be late for your training." he said taking her by the hand a flew out the window.

"Thanks again Puffy!" DAiZ called behind her shoulder.

"You're welcome, dear!" The fat Nightmaren answered.


	8. Door to Door

Chapter 8: Door to Door

DAIZ liked exploring; her never ending curiosity always either led her to something good or just plain trouble. In this moment of her dream life it would defiantly be considered as trouble.

DAiZ had been walking through graveyard that looked strangely like Pumpkin Hill, though she doubted that shards of the Master Emerald were buried here; looking for something to scratch this annoying itch of boredom. She knew that she should be scared about this whole 'Pulled into Nightmare and serving the dark lord' stuff but she wasn't as afraid as all dreamers were about this place.

"Maybe there is something wrong with me…" She wondered out loud. _I'm not really scared of the whole horror genre, apart from having your life threatened and Wizeman in control of you but that is reasonable._

She preferred bright colors over dark and cuter things over ugly things but, in her mind the Boos from Mario Bros. were considered cute. However here in Nightmare she doubted finding any ghost creatures like that.

DAiZ was still lost in her thoughts when her horns, senses things, picked up an animal sound. She froze midstep. _Was that… a growl? _Turning her head 180 degrees (Not having a neck can be very useful) and looked around. Her violet eyes widened as she saw Clawz crouched to the ground and was slowly crawling toward her, its mouth stretched into a grin, revealing sharp pointed teeth that looked positively menacing.

DAiZ turned completely around and began to back away slowly as she cursed herself for not knowing how to fly. She did not like that look in Clawz' eyes as gleamed with the excitement only a predator could have when hunting prey. Its shoulders began to rock as it prepared to pounce.

"Clawz… no… no. Stay… stay…" She ordered as she continued to back away but Clawz kept getting closer and kept rocking its shoulders. "Stay… gooood kitty. Don't even… THINK ABOUT IT!" She screamed out as it launched into the air and flew toward her, she turned and ran as fast as her spaghetti legs could carry her but she knew it would be pointless.

Her and the cat nightmaren tumbled down the hill and ended up with DAiZ face first in the dirt and Clawz pinning her down.

"Mmwaa! Pfft! Get offa me!" She growled spitting dust from her mouth. Clawz didn't oblige but in fact used its paws to turn her over then proceeded to sit on top of her stomach and lick her.

"Yeeeuck! Gross! Blech! Clawz! Stop that! Get off me! You're heavy and your tongue's like sandpaper!"

Clawz just purred happily and continued to lick her. DaiZ growled in frustration and waited for the cat nightmaren to grow tired of her. _Great, the ferocious beast likes me. That is just wonderful. _She thought sarcastically.

Eventually Clawz got off of her and she jumped to her feet. Wiping her face she glared at the cat, who was half bowing and half crouching, its tail wagged. "Geez, are you sure you're not a dog?" She shook her head. "You're weird."

The half-nightmaren continued her walk through Pumpkin Hill with Clawz following right behind her. She occasionally stopped to pick up a stick and teach the cat to play fetch but that didn't really work out.

* * *

The next dream day, Daiz explored the castle. She was curious about the doors that led to realms and set off to find out what was behind all of them. Well not ALL of them. Reala told her to stay out of his realm.

_He acts like an older brother sometimes. Is it because I'm a girl? What's he hiding anyways? _DaiZ passed his door before her curiosity got the best of her and instead stopped in front of a door colored in greens yellows and blues. "This should be my door, just paint over the blue with purple." She mused and reached for the handle then pushed open the door.

"WHAAA!" The scream escaped her lips as she held onto the handle for dear life. The portal had been suspended waaaaaay up and she was dangling from the door. The groaning of wood and metal was picked up by her horns and she looked up then gasped as the handle's screws were starting to pull out.

"Oh no... no no no no! Oh No!" She cried and tried to swing back to the to safer side of the portal. When her movements only made the nails pulled out further she tried the next best then and scream for help. Now who to scream for?

"Somebody! Anybody! Help me!" She yelled and watched in horror as the the handle tore out of the wood then she was in free fall.

The air was sucked from her lungs as she plummeted towards the dark ground, some colorful glowing things stood out in the night realm but she couldn't focus her eyes to see as she flipped and turned in the air. She saw the ground coming closer and closer then she closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

It never came. She landed on something but it was moving. Opening one violet eyes she saw stripes of green and blue; large leathery wings and big blue head. The head turned and she recognized her rescuer.

"Gillwing!" She exclaimed and sat up on his back. Looking around at Gillwing's realm as he circled the small world she saw the neon plants that glowed in the night and pillars of stone covered in green moss. The night sky wasn't as elaborate and glamorous as NiGHTS' realm but it had a few stars and a few planets with rings.

Gillwing let out a small roar to get her attention, she assumed he was asking why she was here. Feeling a bit sheepish, she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, Gillwing. I didn't know this was your realm. I was just exploring and my curiousity got the best of me. Your realm is great by the way. But why is the door up there and not on the ground?" She babbled and stopped talking when Gillwing growled at her impatiently.

"Um... Thank you for saving me back there. If you could take me back to your door I'll leave you alone." DaiZ reasoned, prepared to do just that. However, Gillwing wasn't going to let her get off that easy for trespassing. He grunted at her and DaiZ found herself understanding him nearly perfectly. "Oh no, I still can't fly. If I had wings like yours then maybe it would be possible." Gillwing snorted and the mardi gras nightmaren bristled. "I would too look good in them. And I could pull off flying, if I had wings I would be better than you could ever be!"

This wasn't the wisest thing to say as she saw a mischievous glint in the dragon's eye and instinctively wrapped her arms around the flying nightmaren's body as he picked up the speed. He twisted and turned, soaring through the obstacles his realm provided.

Suddenly he hooked her with his tail and then flipped her up into the air. DaiZ screamed as gravity started taking effect and pulled her down with its inevitable grip. Just when she thought she was going to die for real this time, Gillwing swooped and caught her again. As the half nightmaren gripped Gillwing like a drowning cat she felt his body ripple and the dragon made a sound, which sounded like... Laughing.

Out of retaliation, she whacked him on his big head. "Gill, you jerk! You did that on purpose!" Gillwing laughed harder and went back to the roller coaster aerodynamics until DaiZ was whooping and hollering for him to go faster, he didn't toss her again.

After what seemed like hours, DAiZ was lying on the cool grass, giggling like an idiot. "That was so much fun." She said to Gillwing who was perched in his nest above her.

"I'm a bit envious of you. I really wish I could fly... but I can barely get two inches off the ground." She sighed and then gushed. "But that feeling! The rush of the wind through my horn things! The adrenaline pumping! I love it!" She exclaimed and after rolling excitedly on the grass a few times she stopped and looked hard at Gillwing. "Thank you."

The dragon just nodded its head.

* * *

DaiZ groaned at the whoever was trying to wake her and rolled over on her bed. It was without a doubt the softest bed in existence, softer than a cloud but dense enough to lay on. She wondered if NiGHTS liked this bed as much as she did.

"Wake up, or you'll be late for your morphing lesson!" Reala snapped, poking her in the side.

DAIZ squinted up at him then mumbled into her pillow. "Don't you know its bad manners to enter a lady's room uninvited?"

Reala just folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot on the crystal floor. "Now." He grounded out.

DaiZ yawned and slipped off the bed then mimicked Reala's stance. The red nightmaren rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist. They flew off out of her realm and down the hallway, down a couple of stairs and bridges to a door she hadn't been to before. Well the door itself looked like a submarine hatch as it was on the floor. A really big hatch at that.

It was brass and was decorated in translucent fish scales. DaiZ stared for a while and then asked. "This is a portal?"

"Did you expect all the doors to look like yours?" Reala didn't looked at her as he opened the door. "Not very creative, are you?" Reala asked bluntly.

Daiz bristled and put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that I happen to be _very _creative! In fact I'm so creative I can dream up..." she stopped when Reala turned the hatch and lifted the huge round door. "Wow." she said but wasn't acknowledging his muscles but the world the door had revealed to her.

Beneath her was the ocean, but not the surface but it looked like the bottom as she could see a faint glimmer in the distance.

She suddenly felt an arm around her waist and then realized she was about to fall into the world. "Ready for a swim? You can swim, can't you?" Reala seemed a bit skeptical.

Daiz straightened up and pushed his arm away. "Of course I can swim." _This is all because I can't fly, isn't. Just you wait Reala._

Reala rolled his eyes at her glare and grabbed her again then plunged into the ocean realm.

Daiz didn't have enough time to take a breath before she was submerged in the was and looked down in alarm when the door slammed shut after them.

Reala looked at her face and then snickered. "We don't breathe, relax." he said in a gargled voice.

She slowly opened her mouth and looked around. Sea life was every where. It was so beautiful.

"I'll leave you here with Gulpo. When I get back I expect you to have mastered morphing." He let go of her and swam down to the door and gave it a turn.

"Wait, what?!" DaiZ turned to see the nightmaren leave her and she looked around. 'Glupo... Glupo... who is is that again?' she could remember to save her life.

Suddenly the sea life wasn't there and she could hear the theme of Jaws in her head as a huge shadow swallowed her and the floor around her. Ever so slowly she turned and suddenly felt like a little fish in a very VERY big ocean. Before her was no doubt, Glupo, in size comparison, he was maybe 1/3 size smaller than Jabajaba in the Zelda game Kitty let her play long time ago. Either way she felt tiny and did not like it.

Glupo starred at her as he swayed in the water as all fish do.

"Hi." Daiz said, despite her uneaze about the size of her instructor. _'He's not going to eat me... right?' _she thought and yelped when he moved closer.

Then suddenly, the most unexpected thing happened. It _spoke_! "Greetings, young half-ling of nightmares! May your hues stay every vibrant and colorful!" Glupo bellowed, his voice was deep which reminded her of a cross between the puffer-fish and Bruce the shark in Finding Nemo.

The half-nightmaren starred mouth hanging open and her violet eyes were wide. "You can _talk_!?" She pointed, of all the comics and fan-fictions she's read of NiGHTS into Dreams, not once. Not once! Did the fish nightmaren speak. Ever! She just assumed they were too dumb or more animal-like to communicate in words.

Glupo looked unamused. "Of course I can talk. Did you assume that because I am not humanoid as yourself that I would be incapable of speech?!" he got in her face, making her shrink back. That was exactly the reason she assumed.

Daiz shook her head furiously, and held up her hands in defense. "N-No, not at all! Its just when I met Gillwing, he didn't speak and Claws only talks like a cat!" she said, trying to reason the argument.

The fish nightmaren narrowed its eyes. "Gillwing chooses not to speak the common tongue and relies on action and expressions; Claws is the only exception as he was designed to be a pet to Wizeman but on the counts he is a feline makes him independent by nature!" he retorted.

Daiz blinked. That... actually made sense. "Oh." she rubbed her left horn in embarrassment. "I... suppose you already know why I'm here then?" She guessed, not wanting to make the mistake of berating his intelligence further.

This pleased Glupo to her relief and he nodded his large head, then began her first and final lesson in morphing.

"Focus on your body. Dreams can change and be altered to adapt to its environment." Glupo instructed, swimming in a circle around his student.

Daiz nodded and concentrated. She focused on the mucsles in her new body (if she had mucles) and made them pull and tense, but that wouldn't be enough. It wasn't a matter of only action, she needed to will her body; to tap into its dream magic and instruct it into what needs to be done.

She concentrated harder, trying to find the magic, the essence of dreams. … there. She felt a tug in her chest and then felt her body change. The sensation was bizarre but it felt normal. When she opened her eyes she had a mermaid tail and a fin on her back. She twirled around and grinned. "I did it! I did it! That was so cool!" She could swim even faster now! Oh this felt amazing! Suddenly she felt a sharp tug on her tail and she looked behind her. Glupo had a firm expression but his eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Now will your body back to its original shape. Do not get too attached to this form that you lose your primary form." he instructed.

Daiz' eyes went wide. She focus and tapped into the magic again she concentrated on what she looked like before hand and her body obeyed her will to change back. "Whew!" She breathed out, wiping imaginary sweat off of her brow. "How was that?"

The fish nightmaren nodded in approval. "Very good, but you have yet to master it. Once you are able to morph without thought but still are still in control, then you have earned the title of Master."

Daiz nodded and then focused to change back. She liked swimming like this without the fear of drowning. It was as close to flying she was going to get to in a long while.


	9. The Purple Menace

Chapter 9: The Purple Menece

DAiZ skipped through the gloomy corridors in search of Reala. Even though she had been trapped in the Dream World for almost a week, she didn't mind it so much.

Every so often she would meet someone new, she and Puffy were very close ever since the sewing lesson, they've been getting along great. And when it was convenient for Wizeman and the other nightmarens, they had thrown a dance party, which had increased the trust and loyalty they put in DAiZ.

She loved that night, probably more than any other she could think of. Every nightmaren was there having a blast and dancing to music from the Waking World, (or at least attempted to dance, Puffy just sort of bounced in place like a marshmallow on steroids).

DAiZ grinned at the memory...

_The music blared across the realm made up of orange, yellows and reds. This was Jackle's realm. The decor was just as random and dangerous as its ruler, from a giant jack-in-the-box against the wall to an orange guillotine in the corner._

_A dj booth housed the host of the party, Jackle himself, scratching up the records to the funky beat everyone on the yellow and gray aces floor danced to. Every Nightmaren danced like not anyone was watching; all except one..._

_Reala crossed his arms and stared up at the sky blue ceiling as the other nightmarens made fools of themselves at this 'event'. DAiZ danced her way over to him._

"_C'mon, Reala! What are you just standing there for?" She twirled a little closer to him on her toes, gracefully. "Live a little!" she laughed._

_Reala turned his head away from the dancing nightmaren. "I'm not dancing. There's no way."_

_"How come?" DAiZ twisted her body around and stared at him with a pout. "It's a party! You have to dance!" Then she got an idea, an evil grin slowly made its way to her lips. "...Unless you're too scared to." she said slyly._

_Reala had to glance back at that. "...What?"_

_DAiZ turned away from him, then looked back over her shoulder. "I know. You don't know how to dance, and you're just afraid to embarrass yourself in front of all the other Nightmarens, don't cha? You coward..." She stuck her tongue out. "I'll bet that you can't dance as good as I can!"_

'Coward?'_ That got his full attention. Reala lowered his gaze to meet DAiZ's, a threatening glare darkening his face. The song had just changed and he began to snap his fingers, catching the beat of the music and tapping one foot along with it. "...Is that a challenge I hear?"_

_DAiZ recognized the song immediately. _'Sweet Dreams by Beyoncé! YES'!_ She started to sway with the beat. Daring Reala to do his best. "You bet it is!" DAiZ laughed._

_"Well, then, I can't just stand around and let you beat me, can I?"_

_Reala found himself breaking naturally into an actual dance, swerving back and forth to the beat. It had been a very long time , so long that he couldn't even remember the last time he'd danced at all... But this was... nice. His movements were a little stiff at first, but he was quickly getting used to it._

_DAiZ danced close in front of him, gradually moving backwards and drawing him out to the middle of the dance floor. She tried her best to hide her smile as she actually got the second in command Nightmaren to dance with her._

_Reala followed after her, and he felt his limbs loosening up a little more. This was so different from the rigid and militaristic way that he usually carried himself that it felt odd at first... but he got the hang of it. _

_Once comfortable with the basic mechanics of dancing, Reala began to experiment with larger and more complicated movements, extending his arms in the air, and then turning a quick somersaulted in to the air, twisting around in midair to smirk at the helpless yellow jester on the ground._

_DAiZ pouted because she was still earth-bound, but then grinned and began to break dance on the floor, getting down, flipping and twisting in ways that even _she _wonder if she had any bones at all in her new body. Then she finished it off with a single hand-stand while grabbing her ankle with the other then flipped landing on her feet._

_A roar of cheers, whistles, and other sounds that sounded like an ovation, made her turn her head and stare at the cheering crowd. The other nightmarens had circled the dancers, cheering for what they liked; and it appeared they liked DAiZ's break stunt. She smirked gave the crowd a deep bow, which made her look like NiGHTS even more._

_When she looked up, her eyes locked with Reala's... and suddenly they both had the same idea for a perfect encore. In an action built on trust alone, DAiZ leaped towards Reala as he flew toward her, they passed by each other and grabbed hands._

_Like professional acrobats, they began to spin around each other, back to back, then weaved in and out in the space they had between their bodies, creating beautifully elaborate designs with the sparkles trailing out of their hands. All the while, Reala made sure she didn't fall._

_DAiZ was beginning to giggle-she just couldn't keep the joy inside of her anymore. Her legs bounced off of one of the floating spheres and Reala caught her in his arms. She beamed at him and then she saw it. Reala's face was so close she could not have missed it... and even if it was very small...he was smiling. It wasn't one of his cold smirks or sarcastic grins. It was actually...some small form of joy._

_Suddenly DAiZ felt her chest beginning to tighten and something made her stomach flutter. What was it that Polly always said when you felt like this? Something about butterfingers in your stomach..._

"_What's wrong?" Reala looked at her, puzzled._

_She felt her face get hot, "Uh... Nothing..." She looked away, trying to ignore the pain in her chest..._

DAiZ blushed at the memory. _What was that all about anyway?_

She stopped walking, trying to remember what it was she had come here for.

"Looking for someone?" Reala jumped out at her.

"AH!" She flew up six feet but then crashed landed on her butt. _Owwwwww!_ She glared at him.

Since day one, DAiZ could barely fly. She tried, floated for a second or two, a few inches off the ground, and then fell every time. One time she was able to go short distances, so Reala tried to teach her a drill attack, but she got so dizzy that she crashed into a wall face-first. It was an experience she did not want to repeat.

She and Reala had been getting along nicely since her transformation. Despite the fact that her request to travel has been denied, therefore preventing her from seeing Nights; She didn't mind so much. And even though it was really small, she was beginning to feel the slightest bit of affection toward Reala.

"Impressive. You went higher this time. So, sibling, you were looking for me?" Reala asked again.

She sighed, _Why doesn't he ever call me by my name? Either of them?_ Then she remembered why she came here. "Yes... I'm lost... again." she replied, getting up off the floor and rubbing her sore spot. "And I was hoping you help me find Puffy's realm, she was going to help me with... something." Her voice trailed off, not wanting to reveal the surprise she had planned.

Reala cocked his head at her secretiveness. _I'll figure it out later... _"Come with me." Reala answered, and took her hand. Then proceeded to float, carrying DAiZ with him. They flew out over the castle, to enter from another side, but before they got anywhere far, Wizeman called them in. "Reala! DAiZ! Come at once!"

Reala turned instantly and went back for the castle, to the main room, where Wizeman the Wicked sat on his throne.

They both stood before their master as his voice boomed throughout the large room. "DAiZ. I am pleased with your performance around my domain and have a task for you... "

"I am your servant, master Wizeman." she bowed. _Stop beating around the bush, old man; and quit fishing for compliments._ She thought sourly, but made sure her face didn't betray her true feelings for the Lord of Nightmares.

"Though your skills and training have been mastered, you still are unable to fly are you not?" Wizeman asked.

DAiZ tried to avoid eye contact but that was almost impossible when there were three pairs of them staring down at her from all directions. "I... I've been trying new techniques to learn it... but nothing's worked so far." She admitted.

"I see. Reala, you will fly DAiZ to Jackle's domain. She will stay there until she has accomplished her flight training."

DAiZ could feel her face going paler than it already was if that were possible and a painted eye twitch at the mention of the orange Neanderthal. _Jackle? Are you freaking kidding me?_

"Pardon me, master Wizeman, but is Jackle really the best choice for DAiZ?" Reala asked, seeing the yellow Nightmaren's expression become horrified and he remembered the unusual events the involved Jackle.

DAiZ nodded. Jackle was insane. Creepy, crazy, and just plain weird. And don't get her started on his jokes. "Yeah, um... Is there no one else? Gillwing has been sort of helping me with flying. Even though his flight comes from his wings..."

"Do you intend to continue questioning me, my children?"

Reala realized he had overstepped his boundaries. "No, Master Wizeman. My apologies for questioning your plans."

DAiZ nodded in full agreement. "Yes, please forgive us, Master."

The giant form was silent and the two nightmarens thought this would be it for them, but then the dark lord spoke again. "You are forgiven. Now go."

"Yes, master Wizeman. I shall guide DAiZ there."

_I'm so dead. So very, very dead._ DAiZ thought with a smile that said just that. Reala noticed it and chuckled silently.

_Okay, go in, learn how to fly, get out. Go in, learn how to fly, get out. Okay I can do that... I think..._ She still needed to find her beloved Nights. A few minutes they were off, headed for Nightopia.

The beautiful landscapes distracted her gloomy thoughts of Jackle as she marveled at the wonders she saw below her, Nightopians, fields full of grass the color of emeralds and crystal-clear lakes and rivers below her. Some parts were as twisted as in Nightmare, but this was a dream world after all- and dreams tended to be a little twisted.

"Isn't it sickening?" Reala commented, "It's too happy, could use Wizeman's touch."

"I think it's cool! Though the other realms I've seen were cool too. But there is a certain beauty about this place." DAiZ said, already thinking of what it would feel like when she would fly through here, paraloops and all.

"A dreamer might think so, I assume. But could you really imagine living here for all eternity?"

"I see where you're going with that but have you even thought of exploring other dreams? Maybe you'll find something interesting." She suggested.

Reala looked at her like she'd grown two heads. "You really are just another pathetic dreamer aren't you?"

"Dreamers are _not_ pathetic! And now I'm only half dreamer!" She protested, "And besides, if it wasn't for dreamers, you or anyone else here wouldn't exist!" She retorted and then immaturely grabbed the corners of her mouth and pulled, making her mouth three feet wide; and then stuck her tongue out. "Blehhh!"

Reala sighed at the immature gesture, "I swear, you're just like..." but his voice trailed off and he turned his head away.

DAiZ, sensing the seriousness in the air, she let go of her face, which snapped back into place. "Nights?" she asked softly. Reala turned toward her again. _There's that feeling again... butterfingers..._

Reala opened his mouth to say something but before he could utter a syllable, something rammed into him, knocking DAiZ out of his grip.

The wind rushed past her as the ground go closer and closer, she couldn't speak or even scream as the air was taken from her lungs. She spread herself out in hopes to slow her descent, wishing that Gillwing was here to catch her. _I am going to die. I never got to say goodbye to Polla, Kitty, or Puffy. I never got to see dad again! I never got to meet Nights... and I'll never know what Polly meant by having butterfingers in your stomach!_

Reala darted towards her, frantically trying to catch her, but before he could, something caught DAiZ first and flew off quickly. Reala couldn't catch up.

DAiZ tried to look at her captor and only got to see him long enough to see a bit of purple.

"W-who are..." she didn't finish. A flying purple being... _NiGHTS!_

Mixed feelings filled her being. Part of her wanted to have a squeal fest, while the other wanted to get out of his arms. She quickly squashed that side. In about five minutes they had reached a thick forest. NiGHTS landed softly, letting DAiZ go.

She recognized where she was at once. _The Mystic Forest, same out-of-place signs and traffic lights and the fountain._

"You're safe now!" A Nightopian told her, "Hello, I'm Napp!"

"Uh..."

_Okay I've just been taken away from Reala by Nights and now this thing is talking to me. I never did like Nightopians, Polly thought I was crazy... but they were just... weird little plump things and they whined too much. But Reala... If I know him as well as I do, he'll be searching for me and if he finds me here chatting with this thing and Nights he'll think I'm a traitor. I don't want Reala not to like me..._

"Excuse me?" The Nightopian said breaking her train of thought.

"Huh?"

"I said 'What's your name'?" Napp repeated itself.

"Oh... um..." _well I hope I don't get caught._ "My name is DAiZ... I was a dreamer until Wizeman turned me into a nightmaren."

"You poor thing." Napp frowned, than he looked around, "Where did Nights go?"

_Ugh! I don't need or want this pipsqueek's sympathy!_ DAiZ thought bitterly, then she perked up at the mention of the purple nightmaren. _That's right, this is when I'm finally supposed to meet my beloved Nights!_

"So, tell me about yourself while we wait for Nights, then I'll tell you about me!" Napp smiled.

"Uh... There's nothing really to discuss." she said, then quickly changed the subject. "So, you're, uh, Nights' friend?"

"Yup! We go way back!" He said. He was definitely a happy little guy, not a care in the world, kind of annoying... _Now I see what Reala meant about sickening. Well I wouldn't go that far but it's downright obnoxious._

"You two seem to be getting along." A male with a hint of girl' voice said. A voice DAiZ recognized.

DAiZ looked up to see Nights hovering a few feet above with a grin on his face.

She gasped. "N-Nights."


	10. The Edge

Chapter 10: The Edge

DAiZ stared at NiGHTS, her eyes widening until they consumed most of her face. "You... y-y-y-y-you... NiGHTS... here, you... here... are." she stuttered. Her brain had a bazillion thoughts running through it but only a few got processed. _OhMyGosh! OhMyGosh! OhMyGosh! OhMyGosh! OhMyGosh! OhMyGosh! IT'S NiGHTS! HOLY IDIEA!_

NiGHTS cocked his head to the side. "Um... are you okay?" He waved a hand in front of her face when she just continued to stare at him. Shrugging, NiGHTS stared back at her, hovering very closely until their faces were almost touching.

_POW!_ DAiZ was the color of a tomato. With a shriek, she took one giant leaped backwards and ducked behind a bench. She poked her head out to seeing the nightmaren stare at her before bursting out laughing.

NiGHTS grinned at her. "You're funny! I like you!" He laughed again, then flew over the bench. "That was quite an impressive leap." He gave her a smile that almost made her melt with pleasure. "Well since you already seem to know my name I suppose it's only fair that you tell me yours."

"Uh..." Was her only reply. She shook her head to get her thoughts in order. "DAiZ." _There we go, just start small and you'll be fine._

NiGHTS looked confused. "That's a unique name for a dreamer."

DAiZ swallowed. "Um... I'm not a dreamer... anymore." She looked away hoping he would buy the sympathy card she was playing.

"I know." He said, looking at her with sad eyes. "But don't worry; we'll get you back to normal, as soon as we defeat Wize-"

"NO!" She screamed, he looked at her confused again. "I mean... I serve him... my body is under his control. I'm only half nightmaren so it's not so bad. A-and if he thinks I'm betraying him he'll..." her voice trailed off at the thought of what could happen to her.

NiGHTS thought a moment. _Well this is a pickle... what to do and how to do it? Maybe Owl will know what to do... _He looked back at DAiZ who was staring at his legs. He looked down to see what was wrong with them.

"How are you able to do that so simply?" DAiZ thought out loud.

NiGHTS raised an eyebrow. "What, flying?" he asked, twirling around in midair. She nodded. "You mean you can't?" He was horrified that Wizeman would create a half-nighmaren and not give them the ability to fly, it made no sense.

"Well I'm supposed to but... it's hard." she muttered sheepishly, feeling herself blush from embarrassment.

NiGHTS eyes widened. "Hard? It's the easiest thing there is to learn, I mean morphing was tricky and summoning stuff was too, but flying?"

DAiZ brows furrowed. "You mean it's easy?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just it looks so..." She shook her head. "Look Nights you've been great and I really wish we met sooner, but I got to go and learn how to fly from Jackle."

"You better not, I know him and even he is limited to flying, now that Reala is too busy. So why don't I teach you?" NiGHTS suggested.

DAiZ' eyes widened. "You'd really teach me?"

NiGHTS smiled. "Of course, you're half dreamer and half nightmaren. I'm supposed to help all dreamers and since you're half of my kin this makes you my half-sibling." He grinned.

DAiZ felt a pang go through her heart. _Sibling... right, nothing more... But I won't give up! I won't!_ "But NiGHTS, we're enemies. If Wizeman saw this he'll think I'm a traitor then I'm doomed!"

NiGHTS only smiled. "Trust me, I won't tell if you want to keep it a secret."

DAiZ thought it over, if she could fly Wizeman would get off her back about her training and she'd be a legit Nightmaren, well half of one anyways. She nodded. "Okay, When do we start?"

* * *

"WHOOOOOAAAAAA!" DAiZ screamed as she slammed into the fountain this time. She sat up dripping wet and rubbed her head.

NiGHTS shook his head. "You're thinking too much. Don't think about it. Just do it. Will it to happen. Thinking something and willing something are to very different things."

DAiZ climbed out of the fountain. "Easy for you to say." she muttered. _Okay, what does he mean "don't think too much."? I guess I tend to do that, huh. Okay clear my mind. _She closed her eyes. Her mind drifted to the NiGHTS song _Dreams, Dream._

When nothing happened the nightmaren sighed. "Here try this." NiGHTS said. "Have you ever dreamed of flying?"

"Duh."

"Okay then. Remember that sensation you feel, when you are floating? And when you woke up you still felt that you could just float right out of bed?"

A nod. She could see where he was going with this.

_The feeling of when you look down a flight of stairs you feel like you can fly down them and not crash. The rush of a roller-coaster when you feel like you is pulling the machine instead of riding it or when you rise out of your seat on the Fear of Heights. Will yourself to think these things._ DAiZ remembered every feeling and how much she loved them.

DAiZ opened her eyes._ Oh, okay. I can do it. I'm in control... Will it. Will it. You have the ability, now just make it happen._

She shook her head clear and willed her body off the ground. She looked down then up at NiGHTS happy of her accomplishment.

"Great! Now try to reach where I am." He flew about ten feet from her currant altitude.

She willed herself to meet up with him. "I think I got the hang of it!" She smiled.

"Do you?" He asked mischievously, and then grinned. "Come on, try and catch me!" He stuck his tongue out at her then zoomed off.

"Hmph, oh please." She zoomed after him, _This is amazing! I'm actually flying. It worked! It feels so natural..._

She sighed in bliss and then did a paraloop around a stone pillar, making a ring appear and breaking the pillar into pieces. She stared, and then grinned. "Cool."

Her and Nights flew through the air, neck in neck (figuritivly), going through the orange loopy things and making them disappear.

"WHOOHOO!"

Reala zoomed through the revoltingly sweet Nightopia in search for DAiZ. _Damn it! How did NiGHTS know about her? I have to get her back before he turns her._ He thought as flew over another zone.

_Where would she be? Where could nights have taken her? Think Reala, Think! Where does he usually take the dreamers?_

The dream gate.

Course plotted Reala flew as fast as his body could take him.

* * *

"You're a natural!" NiGHTS praised.

"Thanks!" DAiZ smiled.

NiGHTS frowned a little. "In fact, you picked it up better than I did when I first learned to fly."

DAiZ shrugged. "Maybe it's because I'm a girl. I mean, girls mature faster than guys. Or so I've heard." She crossed her legs and sat in midair. _I'm defying gravity. I guess anything is really possible in dreams._ "To be honest, it almost felt like I've done all this before, everything this so familiar. Kind of like deja-vu. Except, that's not possible."

NiGHTS' frown deepened. "Yeah..." He shook his head, all of this serious thinking was hurting his head. "Is there anything else that you'll want to learn how to do?"

DAiZ thought for a moment, going over all of the things she remember NiGHTS being able to do in the games and comics. Then she remembered. "Oh yeah! The invisible flute! Could you show me how you do it? I only know the piano but maybe..." she shrugged.

NiGHTS perked up at the mention of his beloved instrument. "Of course! And don't worry about playing the flute, you can pick your own instrument." With a wave of his hand he was holding the unseen woodwind. DAiZ stared hard. In the faint light of the lamps, a slight shimmer could be seen barely outlining the instrument.

"I can pick- wait, what?" She paused and stared at the flute. "Can... can I touch it?"

"Sure!" He held it toward her.

Hesitantly, DAiZ reached out to where the flute should be, her fingertips grazed the invisible object. It was smooth like glass and warm.

NiGHTS looked at her. "Can you see it."

DAiZ looked at him then back where the flute should be. Slowly but steadily, the flute became visible. It was still a clear glass but she could see all of it, it shimmered but not from the light of the lamps but from within. "Yes I can. Wow, I can see an invisible flute."

"Well, technically it's a piccolo."

"Oh, right."

NiGHTS smiled. "Only Reala and I play instruments. The others don't have that talent."

"Huh... where do you get them?"

"I'll show you!" He grabbed her wrist and zoomed off dragging her behind. "Come on!"

DAiZ grinned and easily picked up the purple Nightmaren's speed. "Where are we going?"

He grinned, winking secretively. "You'll see."

* * *

Reala arrived at the Dream Gate scanning the area for any sign of yellow or purple. _Damn it. Where are they?_

Suddenly, movement caught his eye and he pounced like Clawz on a rocket-mouse, except that mouse was a Nightopian.

"Eek! Let me go! Lemme go! Help! NiGHTS!" Napp squealed as Reala seized him by his wings.

"Shut up you little pipsqueak! Tell me where they went or I'll eat you alive!" He growled.

"I-I don't know. NiGHTS didn't say." When Reala growled again. He screeched. "I swear! He just grabbed her and flew off!"

Reala was losing patience. "Where?"

"That way." he pointed toward the Dark Ocean.

Reala looked and narrowed his eyes. What was Nights thinking? The Dark Ocean was a gateway to Nightmare. He would be doing Wizeman a favor by making DaiZ going in there. _'But she's not fully a visitor. Wizeman made her half nightmaren.' _another thought suddenly came to him. _'What if they aren't going into the ocean but to the other side...'_ Reala felt a suddenly pain in his head and he winced, making him release the Nightopian, which flew away as fast as its wings would take it. He was being summoned. "Grr.. Not now! I do not have DaiZ!" he nearly doubled over when the pain increased and eventually gave in to the order.

Flying over the Dark Ocean for a moment, he stared into the distance where his 'siblings' had gone, he swore to himself that he would get her back, by any means. With a final glare he plunged down into the waters to Nightmare.

* * *

DAIZ flew beside NiGHTS over the one place she couldn't go in the game without it being gameover. According to Nights into Dreams, if you touched the water, your soul is damaged. She looked down at the black waters and shuddered a bit, then looked over at NiGHTS. She couldn't believe it. It was like her day dreams, when he would fly with her, and they would soar through the clouds, and ooh boy! What they did in those clouds! DaiZ blushed at the lecherous thoughts entering her head and refocused on keeping up with NiGHTS.

"Where are we going, NiGHTS?" she asked after what seemed like forever of flying over nothing, into nothing.

NiGHTS pointed ahead. "There."

DaiZ looked and gasped. They were at the edge of the ocean. Like the medieval science theorized, the world was flat and that if you sailed too far you would fall off the edge into nothing. However, here was something similar but different. There was an edge, and she was curious where it lead to if not oblivion. Along the edge were many falls of water, but in one spot the water fell upwards. "Where does it lead to?" she asked looking up its trend.

"A place not ever Wizeman knows about. Despite his immense powers his vision cannot reach this place. I discovered it a long long time ago, it was where I got my flute." He smiled at her, and Daiz could feel her heart pound in her chest, she snapped out of her love trance and looked at the sparkling whitish blue water rushing upwards.

"Really?" She wondered if she would be able to enter such a place, not because of her nightmaren half but her visitor half. Were dreamer's aloud here?

Nights took her hand, making her heart pound again. "Don't let go." he warned and they both entered the fall. Daiz felt the rush of the water as it pulled her up and up. She held tight to her nightmaren's hand as they rose. Entering beyond the edge.


	11. AN 3: NEW CHAPTER

Sorry for the late, very late Update. I know it isn't much but I have made a lot of changes in the previous chapters for a better character development for DAiZ and the rest of the cast. I truly think that the changes are the way to where I want the story to end.

Hopefully I can complete this story by the end of this year, after all you can't rush art.

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, I love to know that my stuff is appreciated and I know its not fair to ask to wait further, but please understand I am one person and a person with a life that keeps changing around me. So I won't be writing 24/7, as life goes on and other ideas for other stories, priorities bombard me relentlessly. However, don't believe for a second that I'm discontinuing this story. I would never do that to my creations unless they were just really bad ideas. this story is not a bad idea. So squash those thoughts dear readers.

That's all I have to say for now. Stay tuned, readers. The Coming of DAiZ will be coming again soon!


	12. So you know I've updated this Story

Sorry for the late, very late Update. I know it isn't much but I have made a lot of changes in the previous chapters for a better character development for DAiZ and the rest of the cast. I truly think that the changes are the way to where I want the story to end.

Hopefully I can complete this story by the end of this year, after all you can't rush art.

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, I love to know that my stuff is appreciated and I know its not fair to ask to wait further, but please understand I am one person and a person with a life that keeps changing around me. So I won't be writing 24/7, as life goes on and other ideas for other stories, priorities bombard me relentlessly. However, don't believe for a second that I'm discontinuing this story. I would never do that to my creations unless they were just really bad ideas. this story is not a bad idea. So squash those thoughts dear readers.

That's all I have to say for now. Stay tuned, readers. The Coming of DAiZ will be coming again soon!


End file.
